Junior God and God's Speciallizations
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Becoming a god is a long and challenging journey. On the path to godhood, you’ll gain newfound strength and learn numerous skills and talents by liberating Aelion’s Provinces, gaining access to new powerful buildings called “Bastion” and ultimately, to become a Junior God. Junior God - Temple of Deeds Immortals need to liberate all of Aelion’s Provinces from threats. By doing this, they will find themselves more followers, who worship their gods, giving them power on their path of divinity; furthermore, these immortals will gain access to Bastions – powerful buildings that gives their owner unique abilities the more they get to understand these temple’s knowledge. Ultimately, they become Junior God. But that’s not all, becoming a Junior God is just the beginning of an immortal’s path of Divinity, after finishing their process of learning new talents in Temple of Deeds, they will gain access to the Orbit – a place in which they can find other paths of power and strengthen their Divine Form called “God Specializations”. Divine Abilities Divine Form not only strengthen the God’s power, it also provide them powerful abi'lities to fight against their enemies in different situations. =In their immortal form, they gain access to powerful abilities which assists them in battles. = = In their Divine Form, they gain access to powerful Divine Abilities to strike down enemies on sight. = God's Speciallizations Alongside with powerful abilities, new Junior Gods also have access to chose their path of Godhood, gaining bonuses to their Divine Form; making their journey to ultimate power easier and they can grow their powers more efficiently base on the path they’ve chosen. = Temple of Deeds/Junior God – Completion is required to access new paths in the Orbit. = = -Bonuses to start off your journey- = = Halls of Travels – Completion is not required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = –Gives bonuses and Faith cost reductions for Solo PvE and it also makes soloing Group Adventures possible. Can be unlocked by spending Divine Deeds and 8 400 Victor’s Medals (VM)– = = Halls of War – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Increase the god’s power against other immortals- = = Halls of Machines – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Allows the god to use consumable more efficiently while boosting their power in PvE and PvP- = = Halls of Hunt – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Boosting overall powers while making Trophies bonuses from the Laboratory more effective- = = Halls of Defense – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Increase the god’s health and damage against group of enemies- = = Halls of Magic – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Grant boosts to Support Auras and God’s Might, making them more effective- = = Halls of Authority – Completion is required to access Halls of Elder God Aspects. = = -Boosting God’s Special abilities, making them more effective as well as bonus to Adepts Faith– = [https://skyforgenewera.fandom.com/wiki/Skyforge_Wiki Back to Master Page]